¿Por qué no?
by Franksfiction
Summary: A celebrar, Soul es la guadaña mortal. A apartarse, que Maka abre paso. El frío los rodea, esperando ese momento en que se pierden en el más insignificante vacío. / Tercer fic del reto con Hiyori Nishiyama. / SoulXMaka.


**Buenas de nuevo. Hoy les traigo el tercer prompt del reto con Hiyori Nishiyama.  
**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fic disfrute muchisimo escribiendolo, y tengo que decir que no soy un gran fan de la pareja. PERO no estuve obligado en ningún momento a escribir sobre ella, justamente, quería ver si en el proceso le tomaba cariño, y fue así. No me sorprendí, porque cuando se escribe un fic como este, se necesita de urgar en la personalidad de cada personaje hasta lo más profundo, y ahí se comprenden cosas que a veces se ignoran.**

* * *

 **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por elegir este fic, espero no les sea una perdida de tiempo. A mi me ha gustado y creo vale la pena de leer** ** **(así como cualquier fic que publique)**.**

* * *

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1252  
**

* * *

¿Por qué no?

Toca un día indecente. Claros de luna bajo indirectas, casi insultos. Un alma, dos almas, no más que eso para equivaler unas cien descarriadas. La fuerza con la que latía esa lluvia celestial no la compara la fuerza espiritual. A veces los sentimientos traspasan el espíritu, para perderse en la nada, quedar allí flotando para jamás emerger de lo más profundo. Si valieran más los labios que lo que los ojos traducen todo hubiese sido más fácil.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Ya nada importaba, su claro se convertía en un nocivo rayo ultravioleta que buscaba acabar con su existencia. Falta de confianza era su enfermedad, nada que esté fuera de las venas podía negarlo, sino aún más adentro, capas y capas de profundidad, nadando en su alma, ahí yacía la respuesta.

El no dejaba de golpearse la frente contra la pared en aquella media pesadilla medio sueño, interminables, solo quería retroceder en el tiempo y ver bien que baldosas pisar, a no ser que alguna active otra vez el veneno que lo separaba de la felicidad. Por supuesto el orgullo nos hace estúpidos, y no es la excepción para Soul, el solo se quedó viéndola marcharse de la ceremonia.

Maka bajo escalinatas, topándose con Tsubaki. La apartó solo con su ceño fruncido. A Black Star tuvo que refilarle el costado, chocándolo, le hizo tirar la comida que había cogido hace un rato.

Spirit no perdió la oportunidad de tratar con su despechada hija.

— "¿ _Por qué no?_ " — Pensó.

En tanto comenzó a caminar para interceptarla en la salida — Al estar viendo la ceremonia de lejos — Maka lo miró con la peor cara de "vete a la mierda" y ahí se quedó nada más.

—"Será otra ocasión" — Volvió a pensar.

Comenzó a llover. Las mejillas de Maka comenzaban a nublarse. Recordaba todo lo que hizo y pudo haber hecho junto a su compañero. Dejó de odiar a Soul, comenzó a odiarse a sí misma. Ojalá jamás hubiese capturado esas almas. Ella estaría ahí, con él aún. Se sentía débil, empezó a creer que no merecía estar al lado de alguien como Soul, la nueva y flamante guadaña mortal.

—"Noventa y nueve. Y una de Bruja. Noventa y nueve. Y una de Bruja." — Pensaba corrompiéndose.

—"¡Noventa y nueve malditas almas, y una de Bruja tuve para estar a su nivel, y nada! ¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!" — Se destrozaba la mente.

No recordaba cuando llegó a casa. No recordaba cuando fue que se dejó de sentir alegre. No recordaba cuando dejó de vivir.

Los claros de luna lloraban. Los rayos reían. Y Maka nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero si ella estaba en pedazos, entonces Soul…

—"Ambos sabíamos que pasaría. ¡No es mi culpa! Maldición." — Se atormentaba la guadaña.

La frecuencia no es trabajo de uno solo. Los técnicos del Shibusen están a merced de la peor de las injusticias. La gloria, prestigio, dinero, talento, destreza… todo se lo atribuye al arma.  
A nadie le importa que seas el mejor técnico. "La guadaña mortal, el arma de Shinigami-Sama", está separado por un infierno de diferencia con "el mejor técnico", y si resulta que llamaran así al técnico, porque no necesariamente haber logrado la guadaña mortal convertiría a alguien en el mejor.

Soul no dejaba de pensar en los trozos de Maka que quedaron en el sendero que recorrió hasta su casa. Él sabía que no podía ir como si nada. Su vida ya no era la misma a partir de ahora.

—"¡Eso! Al demonio con Maka, soy la guadaña mortal. Además, que podría hacer yo con alguien como ella ¡Ja!" — Se mentía descaradamente.

Si alguien hubiese visto su alma en ese momento, podría de haber derramado alguna lágrima en son de clemencia. Estaba destrozado y se le veía brotar lo idiota cada vez más.

Ambos eran unos idiotas, así se sentían.

Ella siguió caminando hasta su departamento, tomándose el brazo y remojando las rodillas en el rocío del ambiente, que emergió de lo más profundo de sus ojos.

La música de la celebración ya no se oía siquiera, estaba lejos. El silencio la acompañaba, pensaba y sonreía falsamente. Los callejones no la sentían, sus brazos caídos apenas cruzados, de codo a codo. El frío la invadió, dejó su abrigo en su silla…

—"Papá tendrá una excusa para visitarme" — Pensó y rió entre dientes.

Siguió caminando tranquila, con la mente en blanco para evitar derramar lágrimas y congelarse los ojos, esas esferas verdes no merecen inviernos, solo veranos.

En la celebración todos quedaron atónitos en cuanto Maka se fue dando portazos imaginarios. Shinigami-Sama que no entendía que pasaba, se quedó allí sentado, un trono decorado en el escenario, a la derecha otro más pequeño para la guadaña y lo mismo a la izquierda pero para el técnico.

Soul seguía viendo, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin expresión facial alguna.

De un segundo a otro cambió su gesto tranquila y pensó:

—"¿Y si a Maka le sucede algo en el camino? … Pero... no puedo ir así como así…" — Pensaba detenidamente — "¡Su abrigo! Iré a ver con esa excusa" — Asumió.

Tomó el abrigo y salió corriendo tras el rastro de penas que dejó Maka y que ahora corregía Soul con fervor y entusiasmo como olvidando todo lo sucedido.

Soul sentía que algo le sucedía a Maka, lo intuía. No dejaría que algo le pasase por una pelea estúpida. Claro que podía resultar peor el asunto si la acorazonada era errada, pero valía la pena intentar, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Maka.

Ella empezó a decaer en su marcha, la humedad de los pasillos cerrados de la ciudad la encarnaban, y el rocío congelo toda esperanza de no derramar lágrimas. Pronto sus piernas dejaron de responder y se dejó caer apoyando la espalda contra una pared, buscando una chispa de calor dentro suyo. El odio ciego y frío se apoderó de su cuerpo, y solo le quedó su mente.

Soul detuvo su carrera en un golpe seco. Y viendo hacia el suelo pensó:

—"Acabo de dejar la celebración como si nada. Tanto esfuerzo echado a la basura… Como puede ser."

—"Como puede ser, no entiendo cómo es que nos llevamos tan mal a veces… estoy abandonando todo lo que quiero para ir a ver si está bien, si Maka está bien…" — Seguía en trance, parado en el estrecho pasillo — "Creo que somos unos estúpidos la mayoría del tiempo".

—"¿Podría yo estar… en-enamorado?..." — Sonrió repentinamente — "¿Por qué no?" — Concluyó y siguió su carrera.

Maka yacía sentada.

—"¿Acaso estoy repitiendo la historia de mi madre y padre? ¿No será Soul igual a mi padre?" — Pensaba con el aliento que le quedaba — "No, ahora que lo veo… Soul siempre ha hablado de que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo… pero jamás se fijó en alguien más…"

—"¿Soul realmente me querrá? … — Soltó una expresión facial que parecía una sonrisa… —" ¿Por qué no soñar?".

En cuanto terminó con su sonrisa a penas lograda, levanto la vista, y no creyó lo que vio.

Soul la vio tirada, corrió a levantarla.

—Olvidaste tu abrigo —Dijo tapándola mientras la sostenía.

A lo que ella le respondió una mirada gélida, como de esperanza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella se dedicó a tratar de comprender la situación, tratar de creer. Él se dedicó a darle a esos ojos el verano que merecían, desvaneció el rocío.

—¿Algún día dejaremos de ser tan estúpidos? — Le preguntó Soul entre dientes.

—Espero que no. — Le respondió Maka con sus pocas fuerzas.

* * *

 **Todo lo que pase despues se los dejo a la imaginación (?)**

 **Como mencioné en "Pétalos", yo no estoy muy experimentado en el campo del "romance" y estoy jugando mucho con estos fics.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los invito a ver tambien los prompts de Hiyori, de seguro les gustarán.**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
